Because of Lilli Dixie
by Ghostmaster66
Summary: An action packed sort of Winn Dixie/Pokemon adventure! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so be nice! Although, any constructive criticism or help ful comments will not be shunned.**

**=P ** _prepare for adventure._

As I walk down the leaf colored road, to church, I wonder. Wonder about how my life could get any worse. I shouldn't really be such a pity, but.. 'because I'm the church kid, so everybody thinks I sit there and pray all day long, but, the worst of them all is the twins. Their moms cut their hair on the wrong setting, thinking it was fine, and balded them! I call them the bald headed babies. And Amanda Sweet, she got bit in the leg by a venipede, and now she always has her mouth like she tasted something bad. anyway, My mom tells me the town used to be bustling with people, the town of aspertia, but then, some kids went off to defeat team plasma,and, My big brother, and one of my only friends, was one of them.I had no Pokemon to keep me company either, and my mother was always too busy to spend time with me. I thought my life was ruined, untill I met Dixie.

...

Then, I saw the store, and decided to go inside, then I saw some pretty round men chasing after something, it appeared to run on four legs, and it stopped about 5 or 6 feet in front of me. It was a lillipup, and it looked at me expectantly. The men were workers of the store, and they were screaming, "No Pokemon allowed!" at it. I saw the Pokemon had a collar, and It said Lilli Dixie. The men stopped in front of me, and a bigger man walked up and said, "Do you own this Pokemon?" I replied shakily, "Uh-er-yup. I 'll get him out fast-" "Then call him! _'stupid pokemon trainers'_ the man thought. I stepped away from him hesitantly, and said "here Lilli Dixie!" to no prevail, after saying it for the third time, I muttered, "Please Dixie, come with me, It's not okay here." Lilli Dixie, who by now I call Lilli, or Dixie, walks up hesitantly, then he jumps up into my arms,and I knew, as he snuggled into my arms, that we were going to be best pals.

_**Buh,bam! pretty good summary, if I do say so myself. Please review, give any good,or bad word, and, yea, sorry if this was a short summary, too. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick note. I had some major grammatical and spelling errors in which I was very careless for. I have updated the old chapter. **

** some mistakes were**

**: merging sentences to say bald headed Amanda sweet, instead of "bald headed Babies"**

**: using the wrong term of "pray" instead pitting "prey" like an animal that is being hunted.**

**please understand this is my first chapter on my first story, and I am sincerely sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No. You cannot go on a journey at such a young age, Cheren." Young Cheren's aunt drawled on as he tried to let his aunt let him go on a pokemon journey. "C'mon! I'll meet some new friends! Maybe be happy for once." "Cheren, I know you want to meet new pokemon-" "And make friends with them for once! Let me go out and explore for my own!" Chern butts in. "Really! You think after the almost 5 magikarp you passed on,you'd get any better!? You get your head straight, and don't you dare leave your room..And get rid of that disgusting Pokemon! It probably has Pokerus!" His aunt said back at him, as she tried to kick Lilli out of the door. "Goodbye, you little pest!" Cheren's aunt said as she punted Lilli out of the door. "No! Don't hurt him! he's perfectly healthy and pest free!" Cheren cried as he ran out into the street to grab Lilli into his arms. Cheren's cold hearted aunt didn't care. "Get your stuff and leave ,you little son of a b***h!" said Cheren's aunt, when Cheren had his stuff, she pushed him to the ground, then kicked him in the face. and shut the door and locked it. Cheren walked out to the curb, sat down, and started to cry. Then, a little girl, a bit older than him, in a lab coat walked by, stopped to look at him, and then ran right over. "Ummm...are you okay? What's the matter with your eye? Are you a hobo? I've nevermetehobo...so weird...yea... Sorry, I seemed to have rambled on. come with me!" The bright green eyed girl said quickly, dragging Cheren behind him, who was holding Lilli and his bags with him tight. As Cheren closed his eyes thinking the girl was gonna drag him forever, they came to a high tech lab.

**...**

"This is my father's lab. Maybe you can stay here for a while." The girl walked down a hallway, and began to talk to a man, probably her father. "But dad, he's a special boy, and he has something going on with his eye! He probably can't see, by now." Then The girl and her father walked out into the living room where Cheren sat down in the couch, exaughsted. The father said with a half smile, "Hi! I am Professor Juniper, but you may call me Mr. Cedric, for the time being. Also this is my daughter Aurea. Man you look ugly and beat up...Let me fix that! Come with me, please. You stay here, Aurea." Mr. Cedric led him down another complicated hallway, filled with drawers, untill he came across some shelves that said, "Basic Normal type care pack". "Now I know these are for Pokemon, and so is this.." He grabbed some oran berries, and an eye patch, for Young Cheren's Big, round, glasses, with a Pikachu eye design, and put it on him. Then, thay went to a hi-jacked looking blender, with the words "Pokeblock 2.0 Prototype on it." Mr Cedric blended a weid shaped Pokeblock, and feed it to Lilli, then he gave a purple one to Cheren.

**...**

After Cheren was felling up for real talk, Mr. Cedric pulled him into a room, to talk with him in private. "Now, kid," Mr. Cedric began. "I know you probably love that new Pokemon of yours very much. So I'm gonna send you and Aurea on a journey together. Here's a bag, to put some stuff in, some money, and-er.. Is the Pokemon you carry in your arm still wild by classification?" "He obeys me just fine though!.. I mean, yes, he is still wild, he has no Pokeball, I was too...shorthanded to get one for him." "Then here's one right here! My dear starters woundn't mind to be wild for a little while..." Mr. Cedric grabbed A Pokeball, pressed the button on the front side, releasing a tired looking snivy crudely. "Well, I guesds you want to catch it, don't you?" Cheren snatched the Pokeball from Mr. Cedric, and rolled it to Lillie, Lillie touched it's head against the Pokeball, and warped in. "One last thing, I want your journey to be really great, so you can tell little Aurea..." Mr. Cedric sighed. "And don't get any ideas with my daughter, smart-Alec!'" Cheren sweatdropped and blushed. "Anyway, go tell her you'll be off by tomorrow. Rest up, too!"

**Second chapter! Bam! What! Read and review, and sorry i didn't write for a while, I had a pretty bad case of writer's block and first story jitters. Bye!  
**


End file.
